


Face of a Dark God

by Aragem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comic, Dark, Dehumanization, Past Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: A ten page comic of a scene from For We May Hope.For updates and more, check out my Tumblr blog: RebelCourtesan
Kudos: 4





	Face of a Dark God

** PAGE 1 **

PANEL 1

We see a long hallway similar to the halls we see on a Galra ship. Mostly gray with purple lights. We see two distant figures walking together. One is shorter than the other, but we won't make out details until the next panel.

CAPTION

When I was a little girl, I enjoyed playing dress up.

PANEL 2

We get a closer look at the two figures. The tall figure is a GALRA ESCORT. Like usual Galra in uniform, the upper half of his face is covered with a helmet and we see only the lower half of his face with no special features. Unlike the normal Galra armor, the visor is blue and the armor is pearl white with angular flower symbol with sharp points on the chest plate. Walking beside him is a BRIDGET wearing Altean style dress. Similar to Allura's dress but with purple and dark coloring. (Feel free to design dress as you like). The hair is long, red and curly held out of her face with headdress jewelry (design as you like). Poking from the sides of her head are long golden elven like ears which are cuffs, but hard to see from this far back. 

CAPTION

I once found my late mother's old stored away in my father's closet.

PANEL 3

We move in closer, focusing on BRIDGET. We see maybe the shoulder and arm of the GALRA ESCORT who is halfway out of the shot as BRIDGET is the main focus of this panel. We see her makeup with eyeliner, lips painted red, and eyeshadow a light purple. We see the elf ears are actually eat cuffs that give her an appearance of having elven ears like an Altean. Her face is bland, expressionless and her green eyes are lowered.

CAPTION

When father saw me, I was draped in her old summer dress and tottering about in her high heels. He began crying.

PANEL 4

Then we move in closer onto Bridget. We see emotion on her face in the form of annoyance as she touches the ear cuff with a finger. It wasn't her idea to wear these, but she has no choice or say in the matter which makes it all the more uncomfortable.

CAPTION

Seeing my father upset, I thought I had done something wrong. I stopped playing dress up and dress my dolls instead. 

PANEL 5

A large Galra hand, the ESCORT's hand, grabs the hand touching the ear cuff by the wrist. BRIDGET'S eyes are wide, startled and also frightened of potential punishment.

CAPTION

Dressing dolls was fun. I'd strip them naked and dress them over and over. Twisting and turning them until the clothing fit.

ESCORT

Stop that!

** PAGE 2 **

PANEL 1

Bigger panel. We have BRIDGET's arm being held and restrained by the larger ESCORT'S hand. It should be illustrated how much bigger and stronger the Galra's hand imposes on the smaller thinner human hand.

CAPTION

When I finished playing, I'd toss the naked dolls into the toy box without any consideration until the day I became a doll.

PANEL 2

BRIDGET is rubbing the arm where the ESCORT had grabbed her. We don't see her eyes, either shaded by her hair or cut off by the top of the panel, but we see the lower part of her face. Her mouth shows that she's upset, but we see no tears on her cheeks. 

CAPTION

I wish they would leave me alone in the toy box.

PANEL 3

Could be three panels or images side by side. We're see a gray, colorless background (a cell) with a figure (BRIDGET) with vibrant red hair sitting forlornly on the floor against a wall, hugging knees. The second is the figure curled up on a cot either weeping or sleeping. Third and last image is of the figure banging on the door with head bowed as if screaming for release. 

** PAGE 3 **

PANEL 1

We see the ESCORT and BRIDGET from behind. She is still following him.

CAPTION

They take me from the toy box and dress me up to play with me. When they're done, they toss me back into the toy box. 

PANEL 2

BRIDGET is barred by the ESCORT's arm. She's surprised and a little afraid that she has done something else wrong. 

ESCORT

He's coming.

PANEL 3

We see a large door parting down the middle and we see a shadow from within. Telltale purple glowing eyes can see seen.

PANEL 4

We see a bigger shot of the ESCORT and BRIDGET side by side against the wall. He is standing straight with a fist against his chest in a salute. Being a Galra soldier, he is allowed to stand. BRIDGET, a non-Galra slave, has to on the floor kneeling in Japanese zarei fashion. Her head is bowed low with her skirt pooled around her. 

** PAGE 4 **

PANEL 1

We an undershot look at Bridget's face. She's frightened and disturbed.

CAPTION

Emperor Zarkon, the God-King of the Galra Empire. The Lord of the Known Universe. The Eternal Ruler.

PANEL 2

Large spread with smaller panels on either side. We see Zarkon's boots walking, cast in dark shade. 

SFX

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG

CAPTION

I could feel his footsteps through the palms of my hand. . 

(CONT)

His coming was that of a lava flowing from a volcano.

(cont)

The dark clouds of an approaching hurricane.

(cont)

Might, strength, and fluid motion filled with the promise of desolation and ruin in his wake.

PANEL 3

Close up of BRIDGET's hands trembling on the floor.

PANEL 4

Close up of BRIDGET'S eyes closed tightly.

PANEL 5

Close up of BRIDGET'S mouth, opened slightly, her breathing becoming quicker

** PAGE 5 **

PANEL 1

Same undershot of BRIDGET's face, but this time there's a trace of anger.

CAPTION

Defiant anger was building inside me with a streak of rebellion. Why shouldn't I look at the Emperor? 

PANEL 2

We see a higher shot of ZARKON walking, this time from the hips up to his shoulder. His came is flowing behind him.

CAPTION

After everything that was done to me since I first heard His name, I had the right to see His face.

PANEL 3

Another undershot of BRIDGET's face, this time more angry, determine. 

PANEL 4

Overhead shot of BRIDGET's head, still bowed. Her hair is hanging over her shoulders. Her back is straight and shoulders tense.

PANEL 5

Same overhead shot, but this time BRIDGET is looking up, almost defiantly.

** PAGE 6 **

PANEL 1

Full page spread. Undershot view of Zarkon looking down as he walks by. It's a terrifying view of the Immortal Emperor and should be making the viewer feel small as we are seeing him through BRIDGET's POV. Purple eyes are glowing, the background is cast in ominous shadow, he is the abyss who is looking back and a dark god taking notice.

CAPTION

(Purple in bold font) My body belongs tot he Empire. My body serves the Empire. Vrepit Sa.

PANEL 2

Side view and close up of BRIDGET's eyes, wide and terrified. ZARKON's image is reflected in the pupils and irises. 

** PAGE 7 **

PANEL 1

BRIDET's eyes are closed and we see a tear rolling down her cheek.

CAPTION

I knew then what it was to be completely helpless.

PANEL 2

Close up on the tear, it nearly encompasses the panel. Shades of blues and grays as he look into the past. We're going to see smaller images within this panel as BRIDGET recalls each TRIGGERING moment.

PANEL 3

The following panels should washed out in grays, save for BRIDGET's vibrant hair and Galra purple. We loose detail in BRIDGET's face save for her hair because she's dehumanized into a doll. For this first panel, we see BRIDGET's face on the ground and a large Galra hand holding her down by the hair.

CAPTION

I had been raped . . .

PANEL 4

A shot of BRIDGET's face and a Galra hand caress her cheek. If we see any emotion, its barely contained disgust. 

CAPTION

. . . Molested. . .

PANEL 5

We see BRIDGET huddling in a corner, curled up to ward off a blow. A long shadow is cast over her and its in the shape of a large person, a Galra, with a raised fist.

CAPTION

. . .Beaten . . .

PANEL 6

We see BRIDGET screaming, both hands pulling her hair.

CAPTION

. . .Indoctrinated. . .

PANEL 7

BRIDGET is wearing a risque harem outfit (design as you like) and is on display. 

CAPTION

. . .objectified. . .

** PAGE 8 **

PANEL 1

Overhead shot of the tear hitting the floor between BRIDGET's hands. 

CAPTION

Through all of it, I had struggled, I had screamed, I had fought, though useless, I had resisted!

PANEL 2

Side view of BRIDGET on her hands and knees before ZARKON's feet. We should see him from the boots to midway up his thighs. Really sending in home the size difference between them. BRIDGET is still staring up, terrified and crying.

CAPTION

At that moment, I knew I was nothing. He could kill me right then.

PANEL 3

We switch to a silhouette of the same shot above with a blood red background. However, ZARKON's boot is on top of BRIDGET's head.

SFX

CRACK!

CAPTION

I wouldn't say or do anything against because it was **His** decision.

** PAGE 9 **

PANEL 1

ZARKON's face, looking down with a cruel gleam in his eye. Has he actually killed her? The readers would think.

CAPTION

I had no place to protest or argue for my right to live. I had looked into the face of a god and it had looked back.

PANEL 2

But no, BRIDGET is still alive. An above show of her looking up in despair.

PANEL 3

Side shot. ZARKON has resumed walking. The whole thing had lasted only a few seconds, but for BRIDGET it had lasted a lifetime. We see ZARKON from the knees up to his chest, the 'eyes' on his armor glowing brightly. Behind him, BRIDGET is still looking up, frozen in a near catatonic state. 

CAPTION

Then He was gone, like a terrible storm that leaves behind its aftermath

** PAGE 10 **

PANEL 1

It's later, see BRIDGET with tear stained face, makeup streaked from crying.

CAPTION

They are angry with me. I was a doll that dared to have emotion.

PANEL 2

A Galra's hand is holding her face while another hand is cleaning the makeup off her cheeks. 

CAPTION

I had dared to let my emotion, my fears, ruin my perfect image.

PANEL 3

Her face is still being held. She's visible uncomfortable, but stands still for the treatment. This time the second hand is holding a pen or eyeliner stick to reapply makeup. The makeup smudges have been cleaned up.

CAPTION

I only have to bear just a little while longer.

PANEL 4

BRIDGET's face is back to looking perfect, doll like, with her face clean and eye makeup reapplied. This time she's regretful. She realizes now that ZARKON could have put her out of her misery and she's not still stuck being a plaything.

CAPTION

And once they're done with me . . .I can go back into the toy box.


End file.
